THE FUCK HOUSE
WHAT'S THE FUCK HOUSE? WE AREN'T EVEN SOME SORT OF SHITTY REDDIT ARG OF THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE LOOKING FOR, WE'RE JUST SOME DUMBASS KIDS ON APRIL FOOLS WHO HAVE NOTHING ELSE BETTER TO DO WITH OUR LIVES. AND THAT'S THE HARD TRUTH ABOUT MOST GROUPS WHO DO DUMB SHIT LIKE THIS, REALLY. NO MATTER NOW "INTELLIGENT" AND "SPOOKY" YOU PRESENT YOURSELF, WE ALL KNOW YOU'RE JUST BORED AND WANT PEOPLE TO SOLVE YOUR HINGA DINGA DURGEN PUZZLES. SO EVEN THOUGH I CALL MYSELF "OMEN" AND TYPE ALL CAPS AND ACT LIKE AN ANIME CHARACTER OFF THE SHITS I REALLY HAVE NO SECRETS, I'M JUST A DUMBASS. THAT'S WHAT THE ADMINS OF THIS PLACE ARE THINKING TOO, HUH. Now I'm telling these son-of-a-bitches that we respect the Japanese of this country, who are honest businessmen. And yeah, this is the land of opportunity for legitimate business, not for death merchants who distribute drugs to our children through schools and on the streets. Now I'm telling these motherf***ers that if they continue killing our children to make their precious millions that they deposit in their secret Swiss bank accounts, counselor, before your last suit even gets off the court clerk's desk, I'll have their stinking bodies in garbage bags and ship them back to Japan for fertilizer. Got it? YOU'RE TEARING THIS PAGE APART OMEN LEE GANG WAS HERE :| __ __ ______ __ __ ______ __ __ ______ __ __ __ __ ______ __ __ ______ __ __ ______ __ __ ______ __ __ ______ __ __ __ __ ______ __ __ ______ __ __ ______ __ __ ______ /\ \_\ \ /\ __ \ /\ \_\ \ /\ __ \ /\ \_\ \ /\ __ \ /\ \_\ \ /\ \_\ \ /\ __ \ /\ \_\ \ /\ __ \ /\ \_\ \ /\ __ \ /\ \_\ \ /\ __ \ /\ \_\ \ /\ __ \ /\ \_\ \ /\ \_\ \ /\ __ \ /\ \_\ \ /\ __ \ /\ \_\ \ /\ __ \ /\ \_\ \ /\ __ \ \ \ __ \ \ \ __ \ \ \ __ \ \ \ __ \ \ \ __ \ \ \ __ \ \ \ __ \ \ \ __ \ \ \ __ \ \ \ __ \ \ \ __ \ \ \ __ \ \ \ __ \ \ \ __ \ \ \ __ \ \ \ __ \ \ \ __ \ \ \ __ \ \ \ __ \ \ \ __ \ \ \ __ \ \ \ __ \ \ \ __ \ \ \ __ \ \ \ __ \ \ \ __ \ \ \_\ \_\ \ \_\ \_\ \ \_\ \_\ \ \_\ \_\ \ \_\ \_\ \ \_\ \_\ \ \_\ \_\ \ \_\ \_\ \ \_\ \_\ \ \_\ \_\ \ \_\ \_\ \ \_\ \_\ \ \_\ \_\ \ \_\ \_\ \ \_\ \_\ \ \_\ \_\ \ \_\ \_\ \ \_\ \_\ \ \_\ \_\ \ \_\ \_\ \ \_\ \_\ \ \_\ \_\ \ \_\ \_\ \ \_\ \_\ \ \_\ \_\ \ \_\ \_\ \/_/\/_/ \/_/\/_/ \/_/\/_/ \/_/\/_/ \/_/\/_/ \/_/\/_/ \/_/\/_/ \/_/\/_/ \/_/\/_/ \/_/\/_/ \/_/\/_/ \/_/\/_/ \/_/\/_/ \/_/\/_/ \/_/\/_/ \/_/\/_/ \/_/\/_/ \/_/\/_/ \/_/\/_/ \/_/\/_/ \/_/\/_/ \/_/\/_/ \/_/\/_/ \/_/\/_/ \/_/\/_/ \/_/\/_/ TIME TO RUIN LITERALLY EVERYTHING NOW!